Workaholic
by Akuro Hayami
Summary: Persaingan 2 perusahaan yang mementingkan ego dan bisnis mereka masing-masing. Secara perlahan-lahan takdir membawa mereka ke masa lalu mereka hingga berkaitan dengan hubungan mereka sekarang...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for save

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning **: Gaje, TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Don't like Don't read ^_^**

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 20 tahun. Masih muda bukan? Pekerjaanku sebagai Presiden Direktur di Perusahaan milik ayahku, Haruno Corp. Aku mewarisi perusahaannya karena hanya aku lah putri tunggal Haruno. Kedua orangtuaku tewas sejak aku berumur 15 tahun. Kematian mereka membuatku terkejut. Kenapa? Kalian akan tau nanti. Itulah yang menyebabkan kepribadian dan hidupku berubah. Dan satu lagi, aku mempunyai tem—maksudku rival. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp yang akan bersaing denganku. Aku dengar dia hidup sendiri sama sepertiku. Tapi apakah aku peduli? Kurasa tidak. Kalian akan tau jawabannya kenapa aku tak peduli dengannya. Hidupku hanya dikelilingi oleh pekerjaan dan pekerjaan dan itu sangat membosankan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bandara International Konoha pukul 14.00 pm.

Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi dan mempunyai kulit putih porselen yang mulus, kaki jenjangnya yang indah dan tak lupa rambut soft pinknya sepunggung yang digerai indah menambah kesan cantik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ditambah, ia memakai kacamata hitam menutupi emerald indahnya, memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana jeans serta sepatu high heels yang senada dengan rambutnya. Menambah kesan sempurna bukan?

"Nona Haruno!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat.

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan 'nona Haruno' pun segera menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya agar pemuda itu segera mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau benar nona Haruno?" Tanya pemuda itu takut-takut.

"Hei Kiba, kau lupa denganku kah?" Tanya gadis itu balik dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Eh, _kami-sama_. Kau berubah sekali nona." Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aaaah, terimakasih." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Mari nona, saya bawakan koper anda. Saya disuruh untuk menjemput anda di bandara karena kepulangan anda dari Paris." Ujar Kiba.

"Terimakasih banyak Kiba." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan dan membawakan koper yang dibawa Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju mobil yang terpakir cantik di parkiran khusus mobil di bandara tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Haruno!" ucap para pelayan ketika Sakura sudah sampai di rumah lamanya. Ya, rumah ketika ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa nona. Tambah cantik saja." Ucap pelayan yang lain.

"Aaa terimakasih Chiyo _baa-san_." Balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu ya? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak ingin punya rambut panjang? Apa karena seorang uch-"

"Eh tidak-tidak _baa-san_. Ku mohon jangan sebut nama itu depanku ya. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu ya." tukas Sakura cepat dan segera berjalan pelan kearah kamar lamanya.

"Heh? Astaga _Kami-sama_ aku lupa kalo nona…ah sudahlah." Ujar nenek Chiyo tersebut dan segera berjalan kearah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut emo sedang melamun dan menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya yang dominan berwarna biru dan putih. Ia memejamkan matanya sesekali, menyembunyikan mata onyx nya. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa.

Drrrt….Drrrt

Pemuda itu mengambil hp nya yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia membuka pesan masuk tersebut dan membacanya.

"Sasuke-sama. Kenapa anda tak angkat telefonnya? Ada hal yang penting yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu segera mencari kontak dan menelefon balik gadis yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

"Hn. Ada apa Ayame?"

"Presdir Haruno sudah kembali dari Paris. Besok ia akan mulai bekerja di perusahaannya. Anda diundang datang untuk menghadiri pembukaannya." Ucap gadis yang bernama Ayame tersebut.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan jarak jauh dari sekretaris nya tersebut. Fikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Ya saat kejadian menyakitkan itu.

_Aku membencimu Sasuke!_

_Aku membencimu Sasuke!_

"Hallo Sasuke-sama? Anda mendengarkanku tidak?" ucap Ayame kembali.

"Aaa iya. Besok kita kesana." Balas Sasuke dan menutup telefonnya.

"Kau kembali Sakura…" batin Sasuke sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau serius nona?" ucap Shion. Pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sakura sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Iya. Sejak kapan aku bercanda Shion? Kau ingin bekerja disana? Lagipula umur kita kan sama." Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aaah tidak tidak. Aku disini saja nona." Tukas Shion cepat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah nona?" Tanya nenek Chiyo sopan.

"Aaah tidak _Baa-san_. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memimpin perusahaan." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Nenek Chiyo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dari meja makan milik keluarga Haruno tersebut.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju balkon kamarnya. Inilah yang ia rindukan, suasana di Konoha serta rumahnya beserta ayah dan ibunya.

Sakura menatap penuh arti kearah langit yang sedang memancarkan Bulan Purnama yang begitu indah. Ia tersenyum dan berdoa pada Kami-Sama. Agar jalan hidupnya tak sesakit dan sesulit dulu. Ia ingin bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Heh? Siapa orang itu?

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Fikirannya kembali terusik dengan kejadian masa lalu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menahan air mata yang tak lama lagi akan jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan dia.. aku cukup tersiksa _Kami-Sama_." Batin Sakura miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya..

"Sasuke-sama. Tampaknya kau terlihat buru-buru sekali?" ujar Ayame membuka percakapan.

"Hn." Hanya kata-kata ambigu-lah yang terluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda berwajah _stoic_ ini dan hasilnya membuat gadis yang berada di sampingnya diam seribu bahasa.

"_Ohayou_ tuan Uchiha." Ucap salah satu karyawan yang berada di perusahaan Haruno Corp tersebut.

"Hn."

Sakura segera turun dari mobil Mercedes baru berwarna putih miliknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu masuk utama Haruno Corp. terlihat dari kejauhan sudah banyak karyawan yang berbaris menyambut kedatangannya. Mau tak mau, ia menyunggingkan senyum hangat kepada karyawan yang menyapanya ramah.

"Selamat Datang Presiden Direktur kita. Haruno Sakura." Ucap gadis berambut merah yang meneriakkan nama dirinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk ramah kepada karyawan yang berbaris rapi di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat keramahan dan kesopanan karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dulu yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Aaa selamat datang Sakura-sama." Ucap gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Iya. Terimakasih banyak kau sudah mau menyambutku." Balas Sakura sopan.

"Sudah tugasku Sakura-sama. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sekretarismu. Perkenalkan namaku Tayuya." Ucap gadis bernama Tayuya tersebut dan membungkuk ramah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas membungkuk kepada sekretaris barunya tersebut.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam gedung mewah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, mata emeraldnya menangkap onyx tajam milik seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Sempat larut dalam suasana tersebut. Sakura membuang mukanya dan mengacuhkan pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah tamu-tamu yang sudah menunggunya. Tamu sangat penting menurutnya. Pemegang Saham yang akan bergabung dengannya nanti.

"Ohayou." Ucap Sakura sopan.

Para pemegang saham pun menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara yang mengalun lembut tersebut. Mereka membalas sapaan Sakura dan membungkuk ramah kepada Presdir cantik baru Haruno ini.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Nona?" Tanya pria anggota saham yang bernama Teuchi.

"Baik-baik saja. Maaf jika menungguku lama." Ucap Sakura ramah dan mata emeraldnya kembali menatap tajam pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan?

"Selamat Datang Haruno." ucap pria berwajah _stoic_ dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan mulus milik gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura singkat dan membalas uluran tangan pria tersebut.

Sakura dengan gerakan cepat melepas tangannya yang sedang dijabat oleh pria berambut emo tersebut. Dengan membuang muka ia segera berjalan mendekat ke anggota saham lainnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Dan bergumam "Kau berbeda Sakura….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Ada apa kau kesini Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung dan segera berjalan mendekat kearah Presdir baru tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan dokumen ini padamu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengambil dokumen tersebut dan membacanya. Sekilas dahi lebarnya mengernyit tanda heran.

"Kau fikir aku ingin menyetujuinya? Tidak! Bawa saja dokumen ini kembali." Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menolak?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu. Kau fikir aku mau? Tidak. Butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Aku tak akan mau jatuh kelubang yang sama 2 kali Uchiha." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan margaku?"

"Sejak tadi. Sudahlah, kau bisa pergi. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Ohya, lusa akan ada rapat. Kau bisa hadir jika kau mau. Aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Aku akan datang." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Haa baiklah. Kau bisa pergi. Aku masih lelah Uchiha." Sanggah Sakura malas.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sejenak dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan Presdir tersebut.

**BLAM!**

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu pria berambut emo itu dengan cepat. Dengan nafas yang teratur, ia sekuat tenaga untuk berusaha tidak menangis.

"Kau kuat Sakura! Ayahmu membutuhkanmu untuk memimpin perusahaan ini. Ingat masa lalumu itu. ingat!" _inner_ Sakura berteriak.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Liquid bening jatuh ke pipi mulusnya tersebut.

"Sakit. Aku tersiksa dengan perasaanku. Aku tersiksa…" Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Hallo semuaa. Aku kembali dengan penname yang baru. Tentunya dengan cerita yang baru. Ohiya, ini fic selalu menghantui tidurku. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali membuat fic bertemakan saham perusahaan bisnis dan cinta yang dijadikan satu.

Saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan disini. Mohon bantuannya ya^^

Keep Or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for Save

**Genre** :Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning **: Gaje, TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Don't like Don't read **

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Special Fic for my Beloved Sister kak Devi :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup memaksa mata emeraldnya untuk membuka mata. Dengan raut muka yang terlihat lelah dan mungkin rasa kantuk yang belum teratasi, ia kembali tidur dan memejamkan mata.

Sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama, alarm mungil berwarna merah muda terdengar nyaring diruangan tersebut. Sepertinya pagi ini memang Sakura tidak diizinkan untuk kembali tidur.

"Haa, padahal jam kerja masuk masih sekitar 3 jam lagi. Dan rapat pun jam 1 siang." Gerutu Sakura.

Sakura dengan malas berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Untuk mengisi kekosongan paginya, ia berniat untuk berolahraga pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari pintu utama rumah megah Haruno. Dengan kedua tangan yang dilebarkan dan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ia tersenyum.

"Segarnya udara pagi ini. Lari pagi sebentar saja ah. Sekalian mengingat kompleks perumahan ini." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengitari kompleks perumahan tersebut. Dengan memakai tanktop berwarna putih polos, celana pendek sepaha, rambut yang diikat kuda tinggi, serta sepatu adidas yang senada dengan bajunya. Ditambah, ia memakai kacamata lensa bening yang menambah kesan cantik dan dewasa bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sakura berlari kecil mengitari kompleks rumahnya. Terkadang, ia tersenyum kecil bahwa di sekitar rumahnya belum banyak yang berbeda. Hanya mungkin, sekarang lebih padat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan mansion megah yang bertekstur minimalis tetapi terkesan unik. Ia tertegun melihat mansion ini. Setahunya, ini adalah rumah milik Uchiha?

Ia menggeleng cepat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Fikirannya kembali terpenuhi dengan Uchiha dan Uchiha itu lagi. Ia tak mau kembali teringat dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu yang membuat dirinya harus pergi ke Paris untuk menenangkan diri.

"Rumah itu sepi sekali? Kemana pemiliknya? Aku dengar pemiliknya sudah…. Ah biarlah. Aku tak peduli." Batin Sakura.

Sakura berhenti di warung kecil untuk membeli minuman. Ia berjalan pelan kearah taman yang masih sepi mengingat ini bukan hari ibur, melainkan hari kerja.

Sambil sesekali meneguk minuman tersebut, Sakura sempat memandang kosong taman bunga di hadapannya. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan khusus di taman tersebut. Dan disuguhi oleh pemandangan yaitu tanaman bunga yang mengitari taman tersebut. Terkesan indah dan nyaman bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sakura menatap tanaman bunga di depannya. Ia kembali melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang kembali mengusik fikirannya selama ini. Bahkan bila perlu selama-lamanya.

_Kau pembunuh! Keluargamu pembunuh!_

_Kau pembunuh! Keluargamu pembunuh!_

Sakura tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Fikirannya sudah jauh ke masa lalu. Ia tak mau teringat kejadian itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. kejadian 5 tahun lalu bersama seseorang yang dianggap lebih olehnya. Ya, seseorang yang ia harapkan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan.

Sakura menepis semua kenangannya bersama pemuda itu. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan semua fikirannya jika bersangkutan dengan pemuda itu. Semua rasa yang ada untuk dirinya ia enyahkan dan berubah menjadi kebencian. Meskipun terkadang hati kecilnya berontak agar tak boleh membenci pemuda itu. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit dan pilu lebih dominan ketimbang perasaannya. Ia memilih mengacuhkan perasaannya.

"Aku datang, dengan keinginanku dan ayahku. Aku tak akan tinggal diam dengan apa yang orangtuamu lakukan pada orangtuaku." Gumamnya sinis dan beranjak pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sendu. Pemuda itu sempat menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera bersiap-siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Olahraga pagi membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih segar dan sehat. Itulah olahraga rutin yang sering ia lakukan setiap pagi ketika ia tinggal di Konoha.

"Aku berangkat." Ujar Sakura dan berjalan kearah bagasi mobilnya.

Pelayan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke depan pintu utama saja.

Sakura mengeluarkan mobil Marcedes warna putih miliknya. Ia berjalan pelan untuk menuju gerbang keluar dari kompleks rumahnya. Mengingat, banyak anak kecil yang suka bermain di jam-jam seperti ini. Sakura memelankan laju mobilnya agar tak menabrak seseorang.

**Ckiiiiitttt**

Sakura mengerem mobilnya mendadak ketika ada mobil Ferrari hitam yang membalap mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sakura memandang kesal kearah mobil yang seenak jidatnya mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membalap mobilnya. Hampir saja, ia menabrak pembatas rumah jika ia tak mampu mengendalikan mobilnya. Dengan laju mobil yang dinaikkan, Sakura mengejar mobil yang membalap mobilnya tersebut.

Sedangkan pengemudi Ferrari itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengemudi mobilnya.

Sakura mengerem mobilnya kembali ketika melihat lampu merah menyala. Perjalanan menuju kantornya hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi, ia masih bersantai dalam perjalanan dan mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sakura menoleh kearah kirinya. Ia melihat ada mobil Ferrari hitam yang tadi membalapnya. Dengan muka kesal ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan melihat siapa pengemudi yang mengemudikan mobil Ferrari tersebut.

"Heh. Siapa kau? Enak saja tadi membalap mobilku. Kau tahu? Kompleks itu banyak anak kecil bermain. Jika kau menabraknya bagaimana? Kau gila heh?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan membuka kaca mobilnya. "Kau bilang aku gila? Aku sudah tinggal lama di kompleks itu. sudah terbiasa." Balas pemuda itu datar.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ia ajak bicara. Ia memandang pemuda itu tajam.

"Kau…." Desis Sakura.

"Hn. Apa?" balas pemuda itu datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" ucap Sakura tajam.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau memang tinggal disitu. Dan ya, aku tak peduli. Abaikan saja." Tambahnya ketus.

Sakura segera menutup kaca mobilnya cepat. Tak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk membalas perkataannya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali, ketika lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap mobil Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memakirkan apik mobilnya di tempat parkir mobil di kantornya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu utama Haruno Corp dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Sakura-sama. Ada dokumen yang harus anda periksa terlebih dahulu." Ujar sekretaris cantik bernama Tayuya itu.

"Ha, baiklah. Kau taruh saja di meja sebelah sana ya. Akan ku periksa nanti." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk meja yang berada di sebelahnya dengan telunjuk tangannya.

"Baiklah Sakura-sama. Akan saya taruh disana. Aku permisi dulu." Balas Tayuya dan segera pergi dari ruang yang bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur' itu.

Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil dokumen yang dibawa sekretarisnya tersebut. Setelah mengambilnya, ia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan punggungnya bersandar pada kursi tersebut. Sesekali, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Terlihat sekali raut wajah kelelahan di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Hn. Masuk."

"Sasuke-sama, hari ini anda bukannya ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Haruno Corp?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hn. Aku lupa." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi tuan, meeting akan dimulai pukul 1 siang nanti. Waktu anda tinggal 1 jam lagi. Bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Ayame sopan.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 siang. Pria berambut emo itu segera mengambil jas hitam miliknya, dan segera turun untuk pergi menuju perusahaan Haruno Corp untuk meeting yang menurutnya akan membosankan.

"Tuan sudah siap?" Tanya Ayame sopan.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke dan segera pergi menuju Haruno Corp yang hanya ditempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan."

"Hn. Ayo masuk."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam perusahaan besar yang tertulis besar di atasnya dengan tulisan " HARUNO CORP ". Sasuke berjalan di depan dengan Ayame yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Seperti biasa, tatapan memuja ditunjukkan kepada pemuda tampan berambut emo ini. Sedangkan yang dilirik mereka? Hanya menatap mereka tajam dan datar.

Sasuke masuk keruangan yang bertuliskan **Meeting Room**. Sepertinya memang Sasuke ini tamu penting. Buktinya? Banyak pemegang saham dari beberapa perusahaan yang menyalaminya dan memberi hormat. Wajar bukan? Karena Uchiha dan Haruno terkenal akan perusahaan mereka yang sukses dan terkenal akan produk-produk yang dihasilkannya. Itulah yang membuat mereka berdua disegani. Siapalagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan saya yang terlambat semua. Saya mohon maaf." Ucap Sakura membungkuk hormat dan segera duduk di kursi paling utama.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit Haruno." tukas Sasuke tajam.

"Maafkan saya tuan Uchiha. Saya ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Sakura tak kalah tajamnya.

"Cih." Umpat Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya menatap tajam Sasuke dan beralih kepada orang-orang pemegang saham yang sudah duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, rapat akan saya buka." Ucap Presdir cantik itu.

"Di rapat kali ini. Saya akan membahas tentang kemajuan dan keuntungan yang kami peroleh dari penjualan kosmetik. Kami mendapat keuntungan sebesar 10% dan itu sangat menguntungkan bukan?" tambahnya disertai senyuman.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya membuang muka bosan dan sesekali menggerutu kesal karena tiap kali kelepasan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Nona Haruno, apakah keuntungan ini akan berlangsung lama?" ucap salah satu pemegang saham dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh yang lain.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menjawabnya "Mungkin saja. Selama keuangan kita stabil, dan produk-produk yang kita produksi berjalan lancar. Aku rasa ini akan berlangsung lama dan semoga saja akan bertambah. Apa kalian senang?"

"Tentu!" jawab salah satu pemegang saham yang bernama Teuchi itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum bangga. Dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. Entah mengapa, tatapan Sasuke itu membuatnya risih dan merasa terintimidasi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tuan Uchiha?" ucap Sakura angkuh.

"Hn. Ku fikir, ini akan sementara. Jangan percaya diri dulu kau Haruno." jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"Menyebalkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Aku tak akan tinggal diam." Balas Sakura tajam.

"Tentu, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Mungkin, keuntungan kita akan imbang Haruno." balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku tunggu Uchiha." Jawabnya kesal.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura seperti itu. Lagi-lagi perempuan cantik berambut merah muda ini gagal mengalahkan argumentnya. Ia tahu, Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis lemah jika ia tatap terus menerus. Pasti ia akan membalas tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui dimanapun. Dan satu hal lagi, Sakura itu pintar dan cerdik. Jangan salah, ia pernah mengalahkan Uchiha dalam hal bisnis dan keuangan. Padahal ia baru dalam memegang andil kekuasannya dan baru menempati posisinya sebagai Presiden Direktur 2 hari yang lalu. Sasuke sempat dilanda kepanikan karena tingkah Sakura yang seperti taring berbisa. Ia sempat dilanda kerugian besar karena tingkah Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku rasa rapat kali ini sampai disini saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi seminggu yang akan datang. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Presdir cantik ini.

Anggota-anggota yang lain pun hanya tersenyum senang dan segera merapikan barang bawaan mereka dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan _meeting_ itupun sudah sepi. Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ada salah satu anggota _meeting_ yang belum berlalu dan masih duduk bersandar pada kursinya.

Setelah rapi, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Namun, ia terkejut karena ada lengan kekar memegang lengannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan menatap tajam pria yang sedang memegang lengannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

"Hn. Kenapa?" balasnya datar.

Sakura mengepal tangannya erat. Hingga terlihat kepalan tangannya memutih dan ia menghentakkan tangan Sasuke kasar. Tampak sekali ia sedang memendam amarahnya. Dan bersiap akan menampar pria tampan berambut emo di hadapannya ini.

"Kau.. itu menyebalkan sekali." Ucapnya datar dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa? Itu aku." Balasnya datar. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menaikkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya dan tentu saja di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersentak kaget, dengan perlakuan Sakura seperti itu. Tapi buru-buru ia tutup dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Cih, tenagamu besar sekali." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"APA PEDULIMU UCHIHA?! Kenapa kau bertingkah menyebalkan hari ini?" ucap Sakura kesal dan menatap onyx Sasuke tajam. Onyx bertemu Emerald, seolah tersedot dalam pesona mematikan satu sama lain. Keheningan melanda ruangan _meeting_ tersebut.

Sakura segera membuang mukanya dan bersikap seolah tak peduli. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia membuang mukanya acuh dan kembali menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang kumau?" ucapnya datar.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau bergabung bersama Uchiha Corp bersamaku. Karena kau memutuskannya hanya sepihak bukan? Bergabunglah." Balasnya datar dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

**BLAM!**

Terdengar pintu ditutup kasar oleh pemuda pria berambut emo itu. Tak lama, raut wajah sinis tergambar jelas di wajah cantik gadis ini.

"Tak akan pernah mau aku bergabung denganmu Uchiha. Jangan pernah lupakan masalah kita dahulu." Ucapnya sinis lalu segera berlalu menuju keruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Curcol Author :

Update juga chapter 2 nya. Sudah update kilat kan? Gimana-gimana? Ada yang tau hubungan SasuSaku tidak? :D bagaimana fictnya kali ini? Terimakasih yang sudah bilang fic ini tidak usah di delete. Terimakasih :3

Saatnya bales review :

**Nana-chan** : ini sudah update :3 Terimakasih ;)

: hehehe ikutin saja ya alur ceritanya. Nanti kebongkar kok hubungan mereka *jedorrrr :D terimakasih ;)

**Melyarahmawinarti** : terimakasih banyak :3 amin-amin. Ga di delete kok. sudah dilanjut malah :3

**Mako-chan** : ini sudah keep! Yosh *semangatmuda :3 sudah update kilat pula ^o^

**Mrs. Haruno** : hehe terimakasih :D sudah update kilat kok. berusaha buat update kilat di sela-sela kesibukan hehe :3

**SasuSakuSasoGaa** : ini sudah dilanjut ^o^ update kilat! Hehe terimakasih suka karakter Sakuranya :D

Sekian bales reviewnya. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview. Boleh review lagi? Agar kedepannya lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih :D

Review Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for Save

**Genre** :Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning **: Gaje, TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Don't like Don't read **

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Special Fic for my Beloved Sister kak Devi :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan kearah ruangannya. Pertemuannya dengan Presdir Uchiha itu ia tepis kuat-kuat seolah itu menjadi angin lalu baginya. Ia berusaha menulikan indra pendengarannya. Mengenyahkan perasaannya jika Uchiha bungsu itu sudah berbicara. Ia tak peduli sekarang. Semua rasa dan perasaan yang ada sudah ia tepis jauh-jauh. Tak ingin mengulang rasa sakit itu.

"Sakura-sama? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ambilkan air putih saja ya." ucap Sakura dan segera masuk keruangan kerjanya. Tayuya hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera melesat pergi mengambilkan air putih untuk bosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai kearah ruangannya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan presdir Haruno itu membuat otak jeniusnya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat perlakuan Sakura yang berbeda padanya.

'_Shit! Sasuke baka. Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke-sama. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hn."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak. Pergilah." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Ayame hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. Fikirannya kembali terusik dengan gadis Haruno itu. Mata onyx nya menerawang jauh tentang masa lalu. Ya masa lalu.

"_Hihi Sasuke-kun. Apa kita bisa lebih dari teman?" Tanya gadis berambut bubble gum itu._

"_Hn. Menurutmu? _

"_Tch! Kau ini selalu membalikkan pertanyaanku. Aku serius Sasuke!" gerutunya kesal._

"_Aku juga berharap itu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Rasa sakit dan pilu kembali menjalar di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam yang ia rasakan.

"Tak akan pernah mengerti kau menjadi aku Sakura….." gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara sepatu high heels yang menggema di lorong tempat Sakura bekerja tersengar jelas. Gadis berambut blonde pirang yang dikuncir tinggi dan poni yang menjutai panjang menutupi sebelah mata aquamarinenya yang indah. Tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya masuk." Ucap seseorang yang ada di dalam.

Gadis itu pun masuk dan segera berhambur lari ke pelukan seseorang berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Ino?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa, aku merindukanmuuu." Ucapnya seraya memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"Inooo. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Balas Sakura dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun segera berbincang hangat tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Bernostalgia tentang masa lalu yang selalu dilewati bersama-sama ketika Sakura dan Ino bersekolah di tempat yang sama di Paris. Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak mereka berada di Paris. Ino selalu setia menemani Sakura dan tinggal bersama di apartement Sakura. Tapi sayang, Ino harus pergi ke New York untuk sekolah lanjutan disana, dan Sakura harus kembali ke Jepang untuk memegang perusahaan yang diwariskan ayahnya.

"Hei kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hehe baru 2 hari yang lalu kok." jawab Ino cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara bukan?" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Tidaaaaaak. Aku dijemput oleh tunanganku disini." Balas Ino.

"Hei _pig_, sejak kapan kau punya tunangan?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Ino hanya tersenyum malu mendengar godaan dari Sakura. Sudah sering sekali ia digoda seperti ini oleh Sakura. Bahkan semenjak mereka kuliah dulu pun, Sakura suka sekali menggoda Ino.

"Heeh _foreheadddd_. Tunanganku ada di Jepang. Ia bekerja sebagai wakil presiden direktur." Jawab Ino kesal.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi pertanda ia bingung. "Tunanganmu bekerja dimana?"

"Hehe. Di tempat Uchiha Corp." balas Ino cengengesan.

DEG!

Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Bagai tersambar listrik bertegangan tinggi. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Mendengar kata-kata Uchiha membuatnya seperti mati berdiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tunangan sahabatnya adalah rekan kerja Sasuke.

"Hei _forehead_ kau tak apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"…."

"_Foreheaddddddd_! Kau kenapaa?" tanyanya kembali dengan berteriak.

Sakura tesentak kaget mendengar teriakan Ino. Dengan reflex ia mengucapkan kata Sasuke. Dan rasa penasaran Ino tambah besar ia memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita tentang ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Siapa Sasuke itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku forehead." Balas Ino kesal.

"Bukan _pig_, aku akan menceritakanmu lain waktu ya." ucap Sakura seraya berjalan gontai kearah kursi kerjanya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura segera berpamitan keluar untuk memberi waktu sahabatnya menenangkan diri. Walaupun dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya. 'Siapa Sasuke itu?' batin Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai kearah ruangannya. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu ruangannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk kesayangannya. Rasa lelah memuncak dalam dirinya. Fikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Ya, hanya satu orang.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Sasuke!" umpatnya kesal.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sekretaris Ayame.

"Hn. Suruh dia masuk."

Ayame pun segera berlalu untuk memanggil seseorang yang mencari Sasuke.

"Hallo Sasuke." Ucap seorang pria berambut klimis dan terus menyunggingkan senyum palsunya yang membuat Sasuke muak melihatnya.

"Cih, kau." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku kembali lagi dengan libur panjangku. Aku bersedia bekerja kembali." Jawab pemuda itu santai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Kau bisa bekerja sekarang. Lakukan tugasmu. Aku ingin pulang." Balas Sasuke datar, dan bersiap-siap merapikan meja kerjanya dan segera berlalu.

"Baiklah tuan Uchiha." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Tak usah memanggilku formal seperti itu. Biasa saja Sai." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Terdengar suara tubuh yang dihempaskan ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang melakukannya. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia mencoba untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang kembali berkecamuk setiap ia bertemu dengan Uchiha itu. Rasa sakit kembali melanda hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh dari mata emeraldnya yang terpejam.

"Hikss.. kenapa kau terus mengangguku Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya lirih.

Sakura ingin bersikap tegar dimanapun ia berada. Ia tak ingin terlihat sebagai wanita lemah di depan siapapun. Ia ingin terlihat tegar, terlihat ceria walau sebenarnya hatinya rapuh dan butuh seseorang. Sayangnya, ia hanya ingin memendam perasaan itu sendirian. Dan menangis dalam kesendirian.

"Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku harus memperjuangkan milik ku dan ayahku. Lihat saja Uchiha!" gumamnya sinis dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melajukan mobil Ferarri nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Pikirannya sedang kalut entah karena apa. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan Sakura-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ini adalah rapat ke-2 nya bersama pemimpin tertinggi Haruno itu. Setelah 2 hari lamanya tak mengadakan rapat dengan pemimpin Haruno itu. Entah mengapa, perasaan itu kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit dan pilu kembali dirasakannya. Ia sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk melupakan kejadian itu, berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi percuma, semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin juga ia kembali mengingatnya.

"Tak pernah kau tau rasa nya jadi aku kah Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, air mata sesak dan sakit. Setelah sampai di mansion, ia langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan fikirannya dan menenangkan otaknya yang kerap kali terasa berdenyut sakit jika ia mengingat rasa sakit itu.

"Lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti padamu Sakura. Aku tak akan mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti yang kau dan aku alami. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi." Gumamnya lirih dan menangis dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanya guyuran air shower yang mengalir deras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Curcol Author :

Helloo kembali dengan chapter 3 :D bagaimana? Ada yang tau hubungan SasuSaku tidak? Nanti kebongkar kok hubungan mereka seperti apa. Tenang sajaa ^_^

Saatnya bales review :

Ah rin : nyesek ya? aku juga kok *nangisbersama* ini sudah update kok :D

Hinamori Miko Koyuki : terimakasih sudah suka cerita ini :D bertengkar terus? Bisa jadi *ditembakmati* hehe liat saja ya. seiring keadaan mungkin tidak :D

Hanami : ini sudah update kilat sekilat petir :D scene nya diperbanyak? Aku usahakan :D

Nyimi Chan : hehe bener ga ya? seiring waktu kebongkar kok hubungan mereka :D

Melyarahmawinarti : sudah update kilat lagi :3 yosssh :D masalah yang bikin hubungan keduanya renggang :D

Mako-chan : ikutin saja yaa :D nanti akan tau kok hihi ^_^

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview dan yang lainnya. Semangat sekali updatenya aku hihi. Bolehkah mereview lagi? Biar kedepannya makin bagus. Terimakasih :D

Review Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for Save

**Genre** :Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning **: Gaje, TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Don't like Don't read **

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Special Fic for my Beloved Sister kak Devi :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-sama, hari ini bukankah anda akan bertemu dengan pemegang anggota saham yang baru?" tanya sekretaris berambut merah tersebut.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut, ia lupa kalau hari ini akan ada anggota saham yang baru yang akan bertemu dengannya.

"Ah ya kau benar. Aku hampir lupa Tayuya." Balasnya disertai senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-sama. Sudah tugasku." Ujar Tayuya seraya tersenyum lalu berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Forehead. Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Uchiha ya?" tanya Ino menyelidik. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin perusahaan Haruno. Seperti biasa, Ino dan Sakura selalu menjalankan aktivitasnya makan siang bersama di kantin.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Mukanya tertunduk sesaat. Dan tak lama, ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata sang sahabat. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong jidat!" balas Ino kesal.

"Tidak. Buat apa aku berbohong?" tanyanya cuek.

"Awas saja kalau ku tau kau punya hubungan dengan Uchiha tampan itu." Ujar Ino disertai ancaman.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda karena obrolan kecil dengan sang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia sempat menahan emosinya ketika tau usahanya rugi sekitar 5%. Ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin bahwa yang berhasil menyaingi usahanya adalah Haruno. Ya, siapa lagi? Gadis cantik yang sudah menjelma menjadi ular berbisa jika sudah menyangkut dengan perusahaan tersebut. Sasuke sempat tak menyangka dengan perubahan sikap Sakura sejak 5 tahun ini. Ia seperti tak mengenal sosok Sakura yang dulu.

"Percuma jika aku berkata semuanya Sakura. Kau akan berkata aku penipu ulung yang mengada-ngada tentang cerita palsu." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan kearah kantor Uchiha Corp. Hari ini adalah rapat antar Uchiha dengan anggota saham lainnya. Seperti biasa, jika salah satu diantara mereka berdua mengadakan rapat, pasti salah satu pimpinan utama itu akan datang.

"Selamat siang Sakura-sama." Ujar Ayame sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Siang Ayame." Balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Sasuke-sama sudah ada di dalam." Katanya kembali sambil membukakan pintu rapat.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya lalu segera masuk kedalam.

"Kau terlambat lagi Haruno." Ucap suara baritone datar dengan suara menusuk.

Sakura menoleh kepalanya cepat, senyum sinis kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Maaf tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan. Lagi-lagi ia harus tunduk dengan sang Haruno itu. Tak lama, Sakura pun segera duduk di tempatnya dan mendengarkan Presdir Uchiha itu berbicara.

Sakura memandangi wajah tampan sang Uchiha itu. Tanpa ia sadari pula sejak tadi ia sempat tersenyum tipis memandang wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani di depannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga, orang yang dipandanginya sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"_Ne Sasuke-kun? Jika sudah dewasa nanti, kau mau menjadi pendampingku?" tanya gadis remaja berambut merah muda tersebut._

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu aku mau." Balasnya datar dan menoleh kearah lain menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipi putihnya._

_Gadis tadi pun hanya terkekeh geli dan kembali bercoleteh riang tentang sesuatu yang tak jelas._

Sakura menggeleng lemah kepalanya. Rambut sepunggungnya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Dengan muka tertunduk ia berusaha menepis semua fikirannya yang tiba-tiba kembali mengusik dirinya.

"Haruno, apakah kau mendengarkan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya, ia membalas sang Uchiha tersebut. "Aku mendengarkan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan cepat kearah mobil Marcedesnya yang terpakir apik di parkiran mobil khusus untuk tamu di Uchiha Corp. Dengan langkah dipercepat, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan segera berlalu pergi bersama mobil kesayangannya.

"Sakura _baka_! Apa yang kau fikirkan? Sempat sekali kau memikirkan hal tak guna seperti itu." Umpatnya kesal.

Sakura terus menggerutu tak jelas di dalam mobilnya, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan mengerem mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

Ia terus memperhatikan jalan tersebut, ia kembali melamun. Tiba-tiba lamunanya terhenti karena ada suara telefon memanggil dari handphone mungil miliknya.

"Ada apa Tayuya?"

"Sakura-sama, sedang dimana?" tanya Tayuya.

"Di jalan sedang menuju kantor. Ada apa?" balasnya penasaran.

"Anda ditunggu Tuan Hatake dikantor. Dia sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu Sakura-sama." Ujar Tayuya takut-takut.

"Tak apa, ini salahku. Handphone ku mati tadi. Sengaja aku matikan, terimakasih Tayuya, bilang pada Tuan Hatake aku akan kembali kesana sekitar 10 menit lagi."

"Baik."

Sakura mematikan telefon tersebut dan menaruhnya kedalam tas mungilnya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Hatake, Sakura-sama meminta saya untuk berkata padamu bahwa kau harus menunggu dia sampai datang. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi. Tak apa?" tanya Tayuya sopan.

"Tak apa. Ohya, memang pergi kemana Presdir itu?"

"Rapat bersama Uchiha Corp tuan." Kata Tayuya.

Yang dipanggil tuan Hatake itu hanya menyeringai lebar dibalik maskernya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Tayuya tentunya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Jika butuh bantuan, panggil saya saja tuan. Meja kerjanya saya ada disana." Tunjuk Tayuya dengan jempolnya lalu membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan tuan itu.

"Ya. Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedikit berlari kecil kearah kantornya. Hujan deras sempat mengguyur Konoha beberapa menit yang lalu dan alhasil menyebabkan kemacetan dimana-mana. Sakura sempat menepikan mobilnya untuk menunggu hujan reda. Ia takut, jika ia tak sanggup melihat jalanan didepannya karena hujan deras mengguyur kaca mobilnya.

Dengan berlari kecil, ia segera menemui clien yang sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengannya. Dengan langkah tak sabaran, ia segera membuka pintu itu kasar dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf saya telat Tuan." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk ramah.

"Tidak apa nona Haruno." Balasnya.

Sakura segera mendekati clien tersebut dan duduk dihadapannya sambil merapikan pakaian kantornya yang sempat lusuh karena terkena air hujan.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Tidak nona. Hanya satu jam." Balasnya datar.

"Astaga. Selama itukah? Maafkan aku Tuan Hatake." Ujar Sakura sekali lagi sambil membungkuk.

"Tak apa nona. Sudahlah."

Sakura segera duduk kembali dan memasang senyum cantik di wajahnya."Jika boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Panggil Kakashi saja." Ujarnya dibalik masker.

"Ohya Kakashi. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja, tak usah nona." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sakura. Tapi maaf, saya tak terbiasa." Jawabnya datar.

"Yasudah terserah kau sajalah." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya. Tanpa Sakura tahu tentunya ada maksud tersendiri dibalik senyuman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lama sekali mereka berbincang mengenai perusahaan masing-masing hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kakashi segera pamit mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Presdir cantik Haruno itu.

"Sudah sore nona. Aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa besok." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya benar sekali kau. Tidak terasa ya, sampai bertemu lagi besok." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan menutup pintu itu secara perlahan-lahan dan rapat sekali hingga suara pintu tersebut tak terdengar.

"Babak baru akan dimulai Haruno dan Uchiha." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Curcol Author :

Chapter 4 update! Gimana? Kurang panjang ya? Maaf semuanyaa jika kecewaaa. Aku sengaja buat pendek karena besok-besok mungkin akan panjang mengingat konflik akan dimulai #jreng-jreng. Maaf bangeet atas terlambatnya updateku :D mengingat dunia nyata membutuhkan perhatiankuuuu dan modem yang labil naik turun u,u

Maaf yaa jika minta adegan SasuSakunya dibanyakin, mengingat konflik mulai. Pasti mereka bersitegang dan mungkin adegannya dikit banget. Maaf semuanyaa,ada saatnya kok disaat SasuSaku dibanyakin #senyum misterius.

Saatnya bales review :

SasuSakuSasoGaa : hehe gomen-ne kalo chapter kemaren sama ini pendek :D memang begitu alurnya. Nanti kalo udah masuk konflik bakalan panjang kokkkk :D

Aino : masalah masa lalu pokoknya :3

Mako-chan : Yupppp Sasuke yang lebih sakit disiniii ;(((( *nangis

Hinamori Miko Koyuki : Baikan kok :3 ituuu pastiiiii :D

Melyarahmawinarti : ini sudah lanjutttttttt :DD sudah masuk konflik ;)

Booo : Nanti bakalan dibikin flashbacknya kok :D

Akasuna no ei-chan : aminnnn :DD mereka ga selamanya akan berantem kok ;)

Terimakasih yang sudah review dan lain-lain. Maaf atas terlambatnya update ini ;)

Review please? :3


End file.
